Brake Vans
Brakevans The brakevan, also known as the guard's van, guard's car or caboose (in American narrations), is an important part of every goods train. It carries the guard and is equipped with a strong brake to assist with slowing and stopping the train. From here, the guard can keep an eye on the train in case of problems, such as hot axle boxes, or trucks becoming uncoupled while running. Trivia * A few Brakevans are on display; one at Drayton Manor along with a model of Toad, one at the British Museum, & a few at the Hara Model Railway Museum. * To date, only four brakevans have been named: Beatrice, Cora, Toad and Bradford. * Between the eighth and fifteen seasons, brakevans were rarely seen. Since the sixteenth season, brakevans have been seen more often. * Five different types of standard gauge brakevans have been seen on the Island: BR Standard 20 Ton vans, Southern Railway 25 Ton "Pillbox" vans, GWR "Toads", LMS 20 ton and narrow gauge Welshpool & Llanfair Railway vans scaled up to standard gauge (albeit still carrying narrow gauge "chopper"-type couplings and lacking buffers). * Toad, Bradford, The Spiteful Brakevan, The Elderly Brakevan, The Old Guard's Van, Beatrice and Cora are so far the only known brakevans to have faces. A brakevan was briefly seen with a face in the second season episode, A Close Shave. This face looks like a standard Troublesome Truck face. * The brakevans seen from the first to the fifth season were made out of modified Tenmille gauge one kits. These kits are still distributed by Tenmille today. * In most of the merchandise ranges, the brakevans are portrayed as American cabooses. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (as a caboose; red, yellow, musical, Halloween and Christmas/Holiday versions) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * Lionel Trains (as a caboose) * Take Along (as a caboose; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (as a caboose) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with Mail coach; discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) Gallery File:TheFlyingKipperRS5.PNG|Interior of a brakevan File:TrainStopsPlayRS7.png|A brakevan in the Railway Series File:HomeatLastRS2.png|Cora File:EdwardandGordon38.png|A brakevan in the Season 1 File:TheFlyingKipper23.png File:TheFlyingKipper26.png|The same scene from the Railway Series recreated File:Edward'sExploit35.png File:Cows22.png File:Percy'sPredicament44.png|Percy destroying a brakevan File:Percy'sPromise39.png File:TrainStopsPlay68.png File:HappyEverAfter27.png File:GordonTakesaTumble6.png|Toppled over File:SomethingFishy25.png File:SomethingFishy14.jpg File:ThomasGetsItRight46.png File:JamesGoesTooFar58.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow22.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard69.png File:CGIBrakevan2.png|A brakevan in CGI File:FlashBangWallop!3.png File:WaywardWinston49.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine63.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress86.png File:TaleOfTheBrave582.png File:FlatbedsofFear7.png File:FlatbedsofFear70.png File:DuckintheWater31.png File:CGILMSbrakevan.png|An LMS brakevan File:ThomastheQuarryEngine25.png File:SamsonatYourService43.png File:TheAdventureBegins101.png|An LMS brakevan in The Adventure Begins File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas70.png|A brakevan's wheels File:Cows(magazinestory)3.png|A brakevan in a magazine story RollingStockDraytonManor.jpg|A Brakevan at Drayton Manor File:DraytonManorModel.jpeg FacelessToadDraytonManor.jpeg|A Brakevan with a Model of Toad at Drayton Manor BrakevanHaraRailwayModelMuseum1.jpeg|A Brakevan at the Hara Railway Model Museum BrakevanHaraModelRailwayMuseum2.jpeg BrakevanHaraModelRailwayMuseum3.jpeg|A blue Brakevan at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:BreakvanModelattheBritishMuseum.jpg|A brakevan model at the British Museum File:BRStandard20TonBrakeVan.jpg|A BR Standard 20-Ton brakevan in real life File:SouthernRailway25TonPillboxBrakeVan.jpg|A Southern Railway 25 Ton "Pillbox" van in real life File:LMS20TonBrakeVan.jpg|An LMS 20-Ton brakevan in real life File:WelshpoolandLlanfairBrakeVan.jpg|A Welshpool & Llanfair Light Railway brakevan in real life File:Toad'sbasis.jpg|A GWR Toad brakevan in real life Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCabooseRedVersion.png|Wooden Railway original File:1992woodenrailwaysodorlinecaboose.png|Wooden Railway 1992 File:WoodenRailwayYellowSodorLineCaboose.png|Wooden Railway Yellow File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCaboose2013RedVersion.png|Wooden Railway reintroduced Red Version File:2015woodensodorlinecaboose.jpg|Wooden Railway 2015 File:WoodenRailwayMusicalCaboose.png|Wooden Railway Musical Version File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCabooseHolidayVersion.png|Wooden Railway Holiday Version File:WoodenBirthdayThomasandtheMusicalCaboose.png|Wooden Railway Birthday Thomas and the Musical Caboose File:WoodenRailwayHalloweenThomasandCaboose.jpg|Wooden Railway Halloween Thomas and Caboose File:WoodenRailwayHauntedCaboose.jpg|Haunted Caboose File:WoodenRailwayThomasandHolidayCaboose.jpg|Thomas and Holiday Caboose File:DVDExclusiveHolidayCaboose.jpg|DVD Exclusive Wooden Railway Holiday Caboose File:LionelRedCaboose.jpg|Lionel File:TOMYJamesOriginal.jpg|TOMY James with Cattle Truck and brakevan File:TrackMasterBoCoWithBlueBrakevan.jpg|TrackMaster BoCo with brakevan File:TrackMasterPeterSam2014.jpg|TrackMaster Peter Sam with brakevan File:TrackMasterRheneasandVan.jpg|Rheneas with brakevan File:TrackMasterRosieWithRedBrakevan.gif|TrackMaster Rosie with brakevan File:TrackMasterMavisWithGreenBrakevan.jpg|Mavis with brakevan File:TrackMasterStafford(GreatestMoments).jpg File:TrackMasterBashtheLoggingLoco.jpg|TrackMaster Bash the Logging Loco with truck and brakevan File:TrackMasterFerdinandtheLoggingLoco.jpg|TrackMaster Ferdinand with brakevan File:FloraTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster Flora with her tram coach and brakevan File:TrackMasterBilly.jpg|TrackMaster Billy with chicken van and green brakevan File:TrackMasterRCPercy.jpg|TrackMaster RC Percy with van and brakevan File:TrackMasterOilandTroubleDart.jpg|TrackMaster Oil and Trouble Dart File:TrackMasterExpressCoaches.jpg|TrackMaster Narrow Gauge coaches File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster James Goes Buzz Buzz File:TrackMasterHiroGoodAsNew.jpg|TrackMaster Hiro with a brakevan File:TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|TrackMaster Slippy Sodor Thomas File:Plarail2014James.jpg|Plarail 2014 James File:TOMYEmilyJapanese.jpg|Plarail Emily with brakevan File:TOMY65thanniversaryset.PNG|Plarail Thomas on Parade set File:Bachmannbrakevan.jpg|Bachmann File:Bachmannlargescalebrakevan.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:HornbyBrakevan.jpg|Hornby File:Take-AlongSodorLineCaboose.jpg|Take Along File:TakeAlongWalMartCaboose.JPG|Take Along (named as Wal-Mart Caboose) File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sMusicalCaboose.jpg|Take-n-Play (named as Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose) File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Thomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom Thomas File:BandaiTECMailVan.jpg|Bandai TEC File:TomicaPercywithoiltankerandbrakevan.jpg|Tomica Percy with oil tanker and brakevan File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica Percy with milk tanker, grey van, and brakevan File:TomicaBrakevan.jpg|Tomica See also * Category:Images of Brakevans Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway